


Citizen of Glass

by Shamco



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beta!Crowley, Beta/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Aziraphale, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamco/pseuds/Shamco
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔怀了个遗腹子，克鲁利劝他生下来。





	Citizen of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> 完全架空ABO，Beta!克鲁利，Omega!亚茨拉斐尔，年龄操作注意（22+青年克鲁利，38+熟龄美O亚茨）。长长的文，少少的肉，试着孕而不泥，可能有点失败。文章某些部分可能干柴生硬，另外一些部分可能尴尬腻歪。本意真的是爽平快手冲文学，不知道怎的写成这样，八成是冲不起来了。总之多多担待，就图一乐吧。

**【1】**

克鲁利没想过自己会在何时何地何种境况下对一个Omega一见钟情。他的人生本来和大多数Beta一样，前后都是一览无余的直线：他们出生，上学，找一份工作，和另一个Beta结婚，或者不结，生一个Beta小孩，或是不生，在中年勉强还完房贷，退休之后在街上散步遛狗，运气好的话，在八十五岁的某天一觉不醒，完成一只工蜂的一生。

而克鲁利现在就觉得自己大概已经在做好梦，且不会再醒了——因为他看见了天使。

来人浑身透湿，一手拎着只皮箱，另一手在克鲁利开门的刹那虚握成拳，挡在自己腹部，是个下意识的防卫姿态。

“我找哈斯塔医生。”这狼狈来客轻声说。

克鲁利没有立刻回话。他打量对方挺括的奶油色西装和熨帖的亚麻西裤，看到那袖口露出一星闪亮袖扣，一双皮鞋浸透了雨水，在灯光下依然泛着润泽的光。他像只软扑扑的鸽子，落在泥涂里还梗着洁白漂亮的脖颈。靠，在得出结论的那一刻克鲁利几乎要骂出声——

“你是个Omega。”他粗声道。一个有钱人的Omega。一个孤身站在坏区街道上的有钱Omega。得庆幸这是深夜，不然他在被关怀中心的面包车接走之前就已经被窃贼强盗和强奸犯轮番问候过一遍了。

被道出身份的Omega微不可察地瑟缩了一下，仿佛这词是劈面唾在了他脸上。

“这不关您的事，”他平平道，边抬手抹去顺着鬓角淌下的一道细流，“请让我见哈斯塔医生。”

“他不在。今晚只有我值班。另外，医生不接待Omega。”克鲁利嘴上这么说，脚后跟却松动了。他往后让了半步，更多的光线不受阻碍地投射到门口的白色人影身上。这落难鸽子对克鲁利睁大了眼睛，暖黄的灯光照亮了他透蓝的瞳孔。

“别搞湿地毯。”克鲁利抛下这么一句，头也不回地向里间踱去。“带上门。”他脑后长眼般补充道。

咔哒一声，是他身后的Omega依言关门。

那声音不大，轻柔克制，是属于文明人的优雅举止。克鲁利俯身在哈斯塔的办公桌下，却为这声咔哒浑身一颤，仿佛待审的犯人听到法槌下落——无论他之前对爱情生活抱有何种幻想，如今命运宣判，真相大白，他的爱情此刻正倒腾自己水沥沥的皮鞋，无措地在玄关原地踏步。

“就扔那儿吧，直接进来。”他忍无可忍地对玄关方向抬高声音。一阵窸窣之后，Omega赤脚站在了起居室改建成的诊室门口。

“您能……”

克鲁利从桌子边缘探出一条胳膊，冲壁炉前的扶手沙发一摆手，截住了他的话头。这浑身滴水的可怜人于是顺从地在沙发上坐下，试探着第二次开口：

“我想……”

他被噪音打了断——克鲁利从办公桌下重新现身，拎起一条灰扑扑的排插，喀啦喀啦地拖到他近前。

于是这次，趁着克鲁利还在壁炉玻璃门下伸手掏摸，Omega火烫舌头一般飞快说完了句子：

“我需要哈斯塔医生帮我堕胎。”

克鲁利的回答和插头入座的声音一样干脆：

“办不到。”

“怎么会？”Omega提高了声调，试图显出强硬，但这努力经突如其来的暖风一烘，自动打了折，“我不和您说。哈斯塔医生认识我，我和他谈。”话毕，他抬起下巴别过脸，双臂在胸前交错一抱。克鲁利猜想这大概是他能做出的最傲慢的表示了。然而壁炉的电子火焰在Omega一侧脸颊上映上了红晕，使这通牒的不满也成了嗔怪。

“你谈也没用，他一样是这个意思。”克鲁利说着从壁炉旁的书架上抽出一块写字板，又低头在笔筒里翻翻拣拣。他不确定自己能直视对方多久而不去亲吻他。保险起见，他忙忙碌碌地在纸上试笔，同时开口：

“哪怕以前可以，现在也不行了。堕胎法案马上落地，没人想因为一个……不小心的Omega把下半辈子都搭进去。”克鲁利调整了措辞，试探地瞟了一眼沙发上的Omega。他的新词显然还是不够正确，克鲁利眼看着痛苦从对方的眼底漫上来——他借着灯光才发现那里有一对小小的泪坑。一句抱歉涌上喉头，但克鲁利用舌尖紧紧抵住上牙床，没有把它漏出来。

“……是我丈夫的。”那Omega在短暂的沉默之后低声开口，“或者说，我妻子的。她是个女Alpha，让我怀上孩子是她重要的事业。之一。”说到这里，他扯了一下嘴角，“她需要这个。对她争取选票很有帮助。”他吸了一口气，接着加快了语速，“她最近去世了。她的弟弟本该是我的下一任监护人，但他——和大多数人一样——认为女Alpha不正常，替非正常人豢养男Omega自然不体面，更不谈一个人工授精的遗腹子了。他说这会是家族丑闻。他不能主动解除我的契约，那样开销很大，所以他希望我去关怀中心养胎生产。”他抬起头，玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛对上了克鲁利的双眼，“这样我的监护权就暂时移交给了关怀中心。他只要在九个月之后再签一个不同意，我就被变相移出了他的责任范围。”

“但就算堕了胎，你也再不能回到监护人身边去了。”克鲁利指出。他的声音发紧，为“监护人”这个词汇有点不自在。

“是的。”Omega点头道，声音里的痛苦随着叙述基本褪去，渐趋平稳，“但我决不去Omega关怀中心。医生说我的子宫壁太薄，怀上这个已经是奇迹了。您不会想知道关怀中心是怎么安排生育困难的Omega的。”

克鲁利知道。为了抵抗忽然上涌的恶心感，他紧接着发问：

“那堕胎之后呢？”

Omega局促一笑，垂下眼帘。

“您不用管。”他轻而快地说道。他瞥了一眼克鲁利，又把目光别开，稍微放软了口气：

“我自有去处，不必担心。”

你但凡有去处就不会上这儿来堕胎。克鲁利想说。他有一百句话斥责这Omega的无谋，有一千句说辞诱哄他和自己相好，更有无数诅咒痛骂这整个社会，竟让好端端一个人沦落至此。但就像刚才那样，他用指甲轻轻抠着圆珠笔的橡胶护套，把这些全都随着唾沫咽了下去。有个模糊的想法在他脑海中升腾起来，现在像针一样蛰着他。

“你最好带够了钱。”克鲁利终于开口，故意说得大声，像是为了驱散什么。他用圆珠笔头在写字板上重重磕了几下，接着把它们一股脑儿地扔进沙发上的男人怀里。

“姓名，性别，年龄，心脏病史，药物过敏。把画圈的填了，然后去隔壁房间。”他不理会对方骤然亮起的面庞，大步走出了起居室。从传来的声响来看，他打开隔壁房门的动作有些不必要地重手重脚。沙发上的男人低头写字，听着克鲁利又大刀阔斧地开合橱门，推拉抽屉。

他大概被我为难了，挺不爽的，Omega端着写字板走出起居室时这样想到。仿佛是为了印证这一猜想，他刚在隔壁房间门口露面，一叠织物就劈头盖脸地飞向他面门。

“换上。”克鲁利头也不回地吩咐。

等克鲁利戴好手套再转过身来，Omega依然搂着一怀抱衣物和塑料板站在原地。克鲁利看着他，他看着克鲁利。敌不动我不动。

克鲁利先动。他挑起一边眉毛：

“换衣服？”他顿了一下，“请？”

Omega慢慢拧起眉毛，并且张开了嘴——克鲁利等着一句驳斥，却等来了一个惊天动地的喷嚏。输出完毕，Omega显然已经失去了积攒的气场，他甚至腾不出手擦一擦涕泪，只能眨着一双湿润的眼睛，对克鲁利慢声道：

“我不在……别人面前换衣服。”

为了省电，整间诊室只开了一半灯光，用来照亮操作台和检查床。日光灯管在地板上投下模糊的分界，Omega在暗，克鲁利在明。于是前者清清楚楚地看见后者斜斜地一咧嘴，往他的方向迈开步子。

Omega感到自己后颈发根隐约地刺刺发痒，这让他紧张得有些茫然。他眼看着克鲁利步步逼近自己，发现这青年的眉弓很高，投下的阴影染黑了一双琥珀色的眼珠。被这暧昧色彩滤过的目光落在Omega身上，让他微微一僵。

这是个Beta，他提醒自己，试着慢慢深呼吸，只是个Beta。

克鲁利很有技巧地站在了明暗交界处。空气中一根隐形的丝弦被抽紧了，把这一刻的沉默绷在两人头顶。

“Beta不算人。”Omega听到高个青年这样说。一只手臂探进阴影，倏地抽走了他怀里的衣物。那浅蓝织物擦过他的鼻尖，留下一点隐隐的消毒剂气味。

克鲁利捏住衣物两角轻轻一抖，像所有训练有素的侍从那样对着Omega展开了那件检查袍。盯着男人水蓝的眼睛，克鲁利似笑非笑地一歪头：

“脱吧。”

写字板从Omega手里滑落在地，在两人中间摔出啪嚓一声脆响，而他们都没有弯腰去捡。Omega伸手抚上外套纽扣，解开之后微微一抖肩膀，那件漂亮的奶白羊毛呢就顺着胳膊滑落下去。金丝绒的西装背心紧随其后，一并委顿在地。Omega垂下眼帘，摸索着解开了两边衬衫的袖口，任由那对昂贵袖扣险伶伶地晃荡。克鲁利的目光暂时离开了Omega睫毛的倒影，落到了那双手腕上——匀称，光洁，是养尊处优的一处精细关节。他的视线顺着抬起的手腕慢慢上移，停在了在领口第一颗扣子上。

Omega把它解了开，那些柔软灵巧的手指却忽然迟疑了。它们捏住了两边衣领，Omega抬眼看着克鲁利。克鲁利不为所动地望了回去。Omega在他的目光下没能坚持到两秒，他无声地错开视线，同时松开了他的右手——

微敞的领口处露出了一节柔软的咽喉，以及贴合在皮肤上的一圈柔韧皮革。

项圈，当然会有项圈。克鲁利微微咬住了后槽牙，克制自己变重的呼吸。Omega们是Alpha的附庸，无论旧的或新的《性别法案》如何摆弄文字，都无法阻止Alpha把Omega们视为所有物，打上标记。他们也像我看他一样，审视这个Omega吗？那个把项圈勒在他脖颈上的Alpha，她注意到他顺从的时候，会错开眼睛，藏起里面的痛苦吗？她也在第一眼就发现了他柔软的拒绝里依然藏着韧劲吗？然而重要的是——

克鲁利看着Omega解开最后一颗衬衫纽扣，袒露出柔软的胸腹。大概是最不堪的部分已经过去，他紧接着拨开西裤的搭扣，捏住内外两层裤腰，以一种近乎没心没肺的利落，径直把下身脱了精光。他最后把衬衫褪到臂弯甩在地上，转过身背对克鲁利。

重要的是，她曾得到他，搓揉他，标记他，以一种我从前没有见过，将来也不可能尝试的方式。

克鲁利为他披上检查袍，手指在他肩头悬了一秒，旋即捏上了那项圈贴在后颈的锁扣。这一捏似乎是捏住了Omega的要害，他舒展胳膊的动作立刻僵住了。然而他没有抗议，甚至没有说话，只是克鲁利从背后都能看见，他的胸膛起伏得厉害。

所幸这不是用钥匙落锁的款式。克鲁利拨动暗钮，机簧应声而开。项圈滑落处，露出了一段完整的颈背——舒展，柔白，藏着一个Omega最脆弱的私隐。

令克鲁利惊讶的是，眼前人的标记浅淡得几乎只是一块腺体下方的褐斑，连瘢痕都没有。他有幸（或者不幸）见过他老板哈斯塔的：仅仅从领口露出的一角都能看到狰狞青紫，常常带着刚刚凝固的血痂，和被食肉野兽袭击了差不多。这使他基本上在发情期结束一周内都不能大幅转动脖子。哈斯塔从来不提，他也无意去问，只是偶尔会猜想这是不是他老板总在发情期前后显得格外混蛋的原因之一。眼前这个和哈斯塔那个显然是天壤之别。为什么？

他身前的Omega终于忍无可忍地拉起衣领。

“可以了吗？我很冷。”

“可以，抱歉。坐到床上去。”克鲁利俯身捡起写字板，对自己暗皱眉头。我抱歉什么？

“亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利走到操作台边，对着表格念道。他拆开一颗验血针头，转身对上身后人的眼睛寻求确认。坐在床上的男人一点头，主动向克鲁利展开手掌。

“我叫克鲁利。”他在扎破亚茨拉斐尔手指的同时自我介绍，这本是无意；但当甩动试管时，他蓦地想到这句话伴着疼痛，也许无形之中留给对方的印象更加深刻。克鲁利于是为这无谓的胜利默默微笑起来。

座钟敲过三点，时间已经不早。接下来的整套体检流程都沉默、迅速——即使当冰凉的鸭嘴钳探入甬道，亚茨拉斐尔也只是轻轻抽了口气，并不作声。

“放松。”抱歉，抱歉。青年医生发现一旦开了闸，心里的克鲁利就忍不住道歉不止。

即使器械进入得并无阻碍，亚茨拉斐尔还是依言认真放松。克鲁利看着那圈软肉翕动着慢慢绽开，早先脑海里的念头已经从银针变成刺猬，在脑壳里左奔右突。他咬紧牙关，手上动作依然轻巧利落，指尖怕烫一般不肯靠近毫厘之遥的肌肤。

及至验尿、B超一切停当，时间已经划向了四点。此时属于黎明与黑暗的交界，晨曦在一小时之内会完全侵染天空，阳光将使一切秘密无从躲藏。

检查室里的两个男人各怀鬼胎（其中一个兼怀人胎），一时间都对手上的蝇头小事着了迷。克鲁利把三个试管反复排列，誓要找出最科学的摆放顺序；而亚茨拉斐尔对检查袍的走线大感兴趣，仔仔细细地逐条检查线头。克鲁利脑海中的刺猬已经脱壳成了气球，此刻正迅速在他胸腔里膨胀。在心肝破裂的压力下克鲁利率先打破沉默：

“你要是……”“我还是——”

两人同时收了声。亚茨拉斐尔一缩肩膀，仿佛被克鲁利尚未出口的话提前冒犯了。克鲁利于是抿起嘴，示意亚茨拉斐尔先说。

“我还是先换衣服吧。”亚茨拉斐尔紧了紧空荡荡的袍子，“我的手提箱在起居室。如果你不介意的话，我想在壁炉前……那里暖和一些。”

“当然。没问题。当然。”我为什么要说两遍？

等到克鲁利整理完毕走进起居室，亚茨拉斐尔已经结束打扮，正在调整细节。看见克鲁利露面，他暂停了拉扯领结的动作，对沙发背一指，那里搭着那件蓝色检查袍。

克鲁利于是上前拎起它。像是刚刚想起什么，克鲁利对着亚茨拉斐尔一皱眉：

“你一会儿上哪儿去？我是说，不是去关怀中心吧？”他撇了下嘴，像是咬到什么苦东西，“他们的巡逻车可是天不亮就发动了。你孤身一人，大概连这条街都走不出去。”这附近还有一类人，专爱在天蒙蒙亮时活动，但克鲁利蓦地觉得这类恐吓对这只刚刚理顺了羽毛、此刻正专心望着他的温顺鸽子来说，太过冒犯。那气球胀鼓鼓地顶着他的咽喉，盘桓了半个晚上的问题呼之欲出。克鲁利紧紧抿起嘴。

“我不知道。”亚茨拉斐尔微微一笑，细纹在那双哀伤的蓝眼睛周围一闪而逝。

你要来我家吗？如果可以的话。克鲁利闭上眼睛，打算放弃抵抗。他放开嘴唇——

“如果可以的话，我能在您那里借宿一晚吗？”

克鲁利瞪大眼睛，感觉心脏被弹射到了高空。他在近乎疼痛的震惊中脱口而出：

“为什么？”话一出口他就后悔了，同时感到自己的耳朵显著升温，给他的懊恼更添一重。

“因为我相信你。”亚茨拉斐尔飞快地抛出这一陈述，仿佛是怕它反悔逃回嘴里。他小心观察了一下克鲁利，发现对方的脸色没有改善，依然失血。于是亚茨拉斐尔深深吸了口气，进一步解释道：

“我相信……你是个正派人。当我站在门口，你完全可以拒绝我，但你没有。在这里，你本可以给我一张表就把我敷衍走，”他瞟了一眼壁炉，“你甚至不用开暖气，但你没有。在检查室里，你只做了检查，而你完全可以做得更多，我也没有任何立场拒绝——”他稳稳地盯住克鲁利枫糖色的眼睛，结束了他的陈述：

“但你没有。”

操。克鲁利闭上眼睛，凭空听见命运这样宣判：克鲁利，Beta男，被判在前途不明的爱情里无期徒刑。

亚茨拉斐尔看着眼前的青年恶狠狠一皱眉，大踏步地向门口走去。他一时有些犹豫，然而没等失望攀上小腿，克鲁利回头一眼就把它吓退了：

“我不敢保证什么。但如果你敢睡断沙发弹簧，我保证把你送进巡逻车。”

**【2】**

“不。”

“什么不？你不是还在接诊吗？他甚至愿意出双倍价钱。别跟我说你怕担风险——”

“我正是怕担风险。”哈斯塔冲克鲁利嘶声道。说话并不耽误他进食，哈斯塔手握塑料刀叉，稳准狠地剖开一颗墨鱼方饺。克鲁利沉默了一下，有些后悔在他掌握凶器的时候和他拌嘴。

“谁会知道是你？多一台手术而已。法案还没落地呢。”

哈斯塔掏空了饺子的内容物，叉起黑色面皮送进嘴里。他对着克鲁利的脸面无表情地咀嚼了一会儿，终于开口时有些微妙地换了口气：

“用膝盖想都知道是我。”他举起叉子阻止克鲁利开口，“因为当初是我，在他前妻的指示下，给他做的人工授精。”

克鲁利终于不再说话。他提起眉毛，无声地瞪着哈斯塔。哈斯塔对他冷冷一笑：

“一个没见过世面的Omega如此有效率地流了产，告诉你不是熟人作案，你信么？你觉得关怀中心那群猎狗第一个嗅到的是谁？即使他真是自然流产，我也是首当其冲。等这里被整个掀翻，我只能隔着牢房墙壁给你写纸条：克鲁利，操你妈，叫你管闲事，一人害死俩。”

哈斯塔把刀叉掷回餐盒，伸手抽了一张纸巾，毫不掩饰地把嘴里剩下的半口残渣吐了出来。

“所以不，我不会给他手术，也不会见他。如果他非要见我，只能是来找我接生。这至少对双方都有好处。”他把纸团同样扔回纸盒，对克鲁利唾出最后一句话：

“到时候我希望你能用接生奖金买点真正的食物。”

这恶声恶气的一句话却没能真正落到克鲁利耳朵里。他如坠云雾地胡乱点了头，凭着惯性收拾了桌子。如果哈斯塔足够留心，他会发现自己勉强属于兢兢业业的唯一下属接下来的整个下午都处在低耗待机状态。但他没工夫搭理他，因此也不会知道克鲁利的大脑从自己的冷嘲热讽里捕捉到了关键信息，并开始围绕它展开高速发散和推理。等克鲁利真正回过神的时候，他发现自己已经混过了下午班，眼下正站在自家公寓门口。

拉开房门的一瞬间，扑面的浓香几乎搡了他一跟头。这不是寻常气味——他的公寓通常闻起来潮湿阴冷，带着隐约的霉味，类似不拧干就被窖藏的抹布。在他独居的日子里，这样的气味和常年落单的袜子、皱褶凌乱的床铺以及空空如也的冰箱向来形影不离，组成了他单身生活的全部。

但现在他显然不再是这间公寓里唯一的人类。

玄关的尽头正是小厨房，克鲁利穿过走廊，靠在门框上，不出声地打量着躬身在烤箱前的亚茨拉斐尔。

背对着他的男人未卜先知地开口：

“别站在那儿了，先去洗手。”

等亚茨拉斐尔颤颤巍巍从烤箱里端出两个小烤盘，转身放到餐桌上时，他发现克鲁利仍然倚在门框上，只是目光从自己身上转移向了烤盘。

“你敢不洗手就碰那块吐司，我就把它扣到水池里。”亚茨拉斐尔发出威胁，“并且放水。”他补充道。

克鲁利一垂脑袋，果然返身走向卫生间。

及至两个人终于在餐桌前坐定，克鲁利摩挲着叉子——彻底洗过而且比任何时候更光可鉴人——努力掩饰脸上的微笑。亚茨拉斐尔做了法式吐司，一种克鲁利用冰箱中仅剩的食材永远都不可能组合成，甚至从来不会想到的食物。不用他用力嗅闻，那甜美油润的香气自己就充盈了他的鼻腔，一路蔓延，温暖肺腑。他由衷地深深叹息，手起叉落。

他大概掩饰得太过努力，使得亚茨拉斐尔对这声叹息会错了意。他囫囵结束了餐前祷告，不换气地对克鲁利维护他的吐司：

“抱歉，我实在只能找到牛奶鸡蛋黄油和面包……我希望它不是太淡？也许下次可以淋一些枫糖浆，如果有的话。”他紧张地微笑了，“晚餐吃法式吐司确实有些奇怪。我只是希望你回来时能吃上一点热食，算是我小小的感谢。”他的笑容扩大了一些，这次更加舒展。

克鲁利往嘴里填了第二块吐司。他鼓着一边脸颊，对亚茨拉斐尔庄重地一颔首：

“不用。”

亚茨拉斐尔立刻笑得春风拂面。他很别致地斜斜扭过头去，好藏起自己过于生动的表情。只是这一转头正好把他一段粉红柔软的颈项送到了克鲁利眼里，血液从那里一路向上，最后汇聚在耳尖，把它染成了酡红的一朵。这旖旎颜色让克鲁利一下子晕头转向，仿佛猛灌了一口烈酒。

克鲁利不自然地埋下头轻轻咳了一声，往嘴里送了一大口吐司。

克鲁利的食量比亚茨拉斐尔预想得小了太多，简直不像一个青年。他看着克鲁利很快在空盘上放下叉子，那双焦糖色的眼睛重又落到了自己身上——他发现克鲁利很爱盯着自己看。

“我泡了半包吐司，”他忧心忡忡地劝说克鲁利，“我一个人绝对吃不了这么多。你不吃了吗？或许再来一点？”而青年只是看着他摇头。

“我不饿，”他低声说，“但吐司很好吃。”尽管这话明显不实，他声音里的某些东西却足以让亚茨拉斐尔信服，同时也让他不可遏制地泛起满腔酸楚，仿佛心尖被拧了一把，一跳一跳地胀痛——这让他很想伸手搂过那个瘦削的肩膀，搓揉搓揉那蓬乱糟糟的栗色头发，胡撸胡撸他骨节凸起的后背。

亚茨拉斐尔在心里责怪孕期荷尔蒙。两人一时默默，房间里只剩他湿润的咀嚼声。这让亚茨拉斐尔多少有些不好意思，只得加快了进食的速度。

“我和你商量件事，”克鲁利摆弄着叉子忽然开口道，“等你吃完。”他认真看着亚茨拉斐尔。

这话让亚茨拉斐尔立刻饱了。他小心地放下叉子，同样认真地望回去。

“你说。”

克鲁利吸了口气，闭上眼把它和那句难言的话一并吐了出来：“生下来吧。”

“……啊？”

“把孩子生下来。”第一句话覆水难收，让克鲁利反而放下心开了闸：“你不是被强制执行的Omega，你的记录只有在去关怀中心报道之后才会被存档，在那之前，你依然属于那个混蛋监护人。只要不被发现，你完全可以自由行动。当然，你不可能保证自己永远不被发现，但带着孩子比孤身一人生存的几率更大。他们不会主动审查带孩子的Omega。留下这个孩子，这样能为你争取到时间。”克鲁利顿了顿，艰涩地吐出最后一句话：

“——争取到，前往自由州的时间。”

“这是很重大的决定。”亚茨拉斐尔平静地说。他依然平平望着克鲁利，神情温和，而克鲁利觉得他从未如此坚硬过。

“这决定要我承担额外的生育风险，放弃原本熟悉的生活，将近四十的年龄要去陌生地方重新开始，还要带着孩子。另外，过期滞留一旦被抓住遣返，后果可不是送去关怀中心做合法娼妓那么简单。”

“还有更好的办法吗？一旦堕胎，你就没有退路了。”

“……让我想一想吧。”亚茨拉斐尔疲倦地叹息。他垂下眼帘，克鲁利忽然真正认清了他眼角的细纹——他毕竟不年轻了。

这天晚些时候，克鲁利洗了碗，接着两个人坐在沙发上一起看了会儿电视——主要是亚茨拉斐尔看，而克鲁利玩着手机，偶尔抬头对剧情进行挑刺。亚茨拉斐尔每次都很耐心地和他辩论，并且总用“好吧，也许你是对的”温和作结。直到亚茨拉斐尔不知不觉地靠在克鲁利肩头睡过去，他们都没有再谈生孩子的事情。

第二天早上，克鲁利是被甜蜜的黄油香气烘醒的。亚茨拉斐尔近水楼台地占领了厨房，依旧在烤法式吐司。尽管是二十四小时内的第二顿，克鲁利发现自己对这气味产生的食欲依然有增无减。

“没有糖浆，不过至少时间对了——正式的早餐。”亚茨拉斐尔把小圆烤盘送到克鲁利面前时说道。他俯身的那一刹那，克鲁利第一次清晰辨认出了这个Omega的信息素气味：奶油玫瑰，花冠上凝着薄薄一层糖霜，荆条断口微微渗出一点清新微苦的汁液。

“这些不能再放了，我一并烤了。中午可以放到微波炉里转一圈，你会感谢我的。”亚茨拉斐尔回到料理台前，向他扬了扬一个塑料饭盒。克鲁利都不知道自己还有这玩意儿。

于是这天早上，克鲁利前所未有地顶着整齐的头发，穿着平整的衬衫，肚皮饱暖地踏出了家门。他甚至带了一个滚烫沉重的午餐盒——亚茨拉斐尔在他穿鞋时把它塞进了他的挎包。

“我列了一张购物清单，可能不太全，但日用品可以慢慢补充，”他整理完挎包搭扣，满意地对它轻轻一拍。

“重要的是，”他抬起头对克鲁利说，“别忘了去药店买叶酸。顺便，今天开始我得睡床。”他轻巧地把克鲁利赶出了家门，“去吧去吧。”

克鲁利从善如流地顺着力道走向马路，果然上班去了。

二十分钟之后，克鲁利坐进了办公室。哈斯塔还没来，他给自己冲了杯咖啡，端到嘴边却怎么都喝不下去。他愣了一会儿才反应过来，自己在出门前喝过了——大概在今后的九个月里，自己都不需要在办公室喝咖啡当早餐了。

天啊，他想，我要养小孩儿了。

**【3】**

克鲁利在长椅上抖腿。这是平时在家被禁止的动作——亚茨拉斐尔总会用手或脚轻轻一碰他的肩或腿，“亲爱的，”他会这么说，“让它歇一歇。”

而克鲁利现在歇不下来，因为他温柔的仪态纠正员此刻正在一墙之隔哀声大喊，要用涕泪和痛苦把肚子里那个磨人的东西带到人世。因此克鲁利肆无忌惮地抖完左腿抖右腿，抖得整条长椅都被他神经质的震动清了空。

他被拦在了产房门外，因为他“不是孩子的父亲”。克鲁利料想自己的焦虑来源于无法亲眼确认亚茨拉斐尔的安全，但他不确定亲见爱人下体撕裂流血是会缓解这份焦虑还是加重它。

“这里有安东——”

“我！是我。他怎么样？”

“您跟我来。”

那护士脚步飞快，简直不似人类，克鲁利极其勉强才跟得上。她领着他疾步穿过一条没有尽头的走廊，掠过一扇又一扇一模一样的白色双开门。就在克鲁利几乎以为他们要就这么走下去时，护士忽然右拐推开其中一扇。

“他在喊你，”那护士低声嘱咐道，“好好看看他。”

克鲁利快步进门，一眼就看见产床上的亚茨拉斐尔。

“亚茨。”克鲁利走近床边唤他。

亚茨拉斐尔本来扭头向另一侧，此刻转了过来。他额头有些细汗涔涔，嘴唇发白，然而双眼明亮，精神倒很好。

“嘘，嘘，”他对着克鲁利小心翼翼地展开胳膊，露出一张皱巴巴的小脸。“他喝奶呢。”

“是男孩儿？”克鲁利探头去看，却被亚茨拉斐尔抬臂挡了回去。这一推没有力道，克鲁利只是顺着他的动作退远了些。他看着亚茨毫无血色的脸，一点担忧隐隐地从心底升了起来。

“亚茨，你还好吗？”

“我没事。”亚茨垂头对着怀里的婴儿答道，声音几近气声。他抬起头看着克鲁利，双眼睁得很大，仿佛复明者第一次视物那样几近贪婪地盯着他的脸庞。

“克鲁利，”他说，“亲爱的，我多爱你……”

这句话稀薄得几乎刚一出口就消散在空气里。克鲁利看着亚茨的脸从苍白逐渐转为透明，恐惧紧紧攥住了他的咽喉。

“亚茨，亚茨！停下，怎么回事，亚茨！”那护士不知何时走上前来，紧紧箍住了克鲁利的胳膊，阻止他触碰逐渐消失的亚茨拉斐尔。

亚茨拉斐尔的透明手臂已经盛不住婴儿，那小小的襁褓落在床单上，织物从搭扣处散了开。于是克鲁利清清楚楚地看见了那造物藉由吮吸亚茨拉斐尔变得嫩白充盈的胖脸颊。一双乌溜溜的眼睛倏地一转，盯住了克鲁利。它张开口，无牙的嫩红口腔开开合合，分明是——

克鲁利喘息着睁开眼睛，感到后背又湿又黏。亚茨拉斐尔在他背后含混地咕哝了一声，凭本能动了动胳膊，拂过克鲁利的肩膀。克鲁利受了这半梦半醒的安抚，重重吐了口浊气，重新闭上眼睛。

“你昨晚又做梦了。”亚茨拉斐尔在这天傍晚说道。怀孕第十八周，他的肚皮圆滚滚地显怀，但他依然坚持套着克鲁利的旧套头衫，只是因为那衣服的气味使他安心。克鲁利曾怀疑那上面除了柔顺剂气味还能有什么，因为众所周知Beta是不分泌信息素的。但亚茨拉斐尔坚持认为它有克鲁利的气味，并且为此在克鲁利脖子里嗅闻了很久。

“唔。”克鲁利不确定该如何回答。他还没有和亚茨拉斐尔谈起过这个梦，因为他心里清楚这梦的含义是什么。

“是什么样的梦？你醒来总是气喘吁吁的。”他从厨房端出两杯热可可，盘腿窝进沙发里，把其中一杯递到克鲁利面前。亚茨拉斐尔保留了自己在厨房的领地——烹饪是他在关禁闭般的藏匿生活中为数不多的乐趣，而比起谨小慎微地保持健康，克鲁利更希望他高兴。

“……哈斯塔，”克鲁利咬着杯沿含混地说，“哈斯塔让我做深蹲起。不知道为什么。可能因为他是个混蛋吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔同样咬着杯沿，嗤嗤地笑出声：

“噢，那可真够混蛋的。”混蛋是亚茨拉斐尔这周新接受的脏话，排在第十六周的“完蛋”和前一周的“胡说”之间。

克鲁利为他的进步微微一哂。亚茨拉斐尔侧过头看他，忽然倾身上前，轻轻啄在克鲁利嘴角上方——当克鲁利笑起来的时候，嘴角上方会形成一道小小的褶，亚茨拉斐尔说那里藏着一个吻，等着被爱人取走。这在第十四周成了他们之间的小把戏，只要克鲁利微笑，亚茨拉斐尔就去窃取那个吻。

亚茨拉斐尔缱绻的呼吸扑在克鲁利脸上，他的吻开始变得细碎湿润，密密地落在他的眉弓、颧骨和眼睫上。克鲁利忍耐到了一定程度，终于还了回去——只一个吻，深入而缠绵。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，鼻子蹭着鼻子，和他们在十二周的第一个吻一样，吻得分分合合藕断丝连。

他们至今没有做爱，至今也默契地没有提起，克鲁利能救亚茨拉斐尔，却帮不了自己。他们注定会在孩子出世后分离。“我们一起去自由州”这样的话太好听，也太沉重，即使它长时间地盘亘在两人周身的空气里，也没有一方胆敢伸手采撷，去安慰另一个在无凭的期望中瑟瑟发颤的灵魂。

4

“我们要去自由州。”

克鲁利对着电脑慢慢眨了眨眼睛。哈斯塔屈起指节敲了敲桌子，提高了声音：

“我说，我们要去自由州。”

“到那地方出诊？”

“到那地方开业。新法案落地之后，这里已经待不下去了，克鲁利。”哈斯塔皱起鼻子，这是他不耐烦的表现。

而克鲁利不为所动地火上浇油：

“偷渡出境是违法的。何况你是个Omega，我是个Beta。我们并肩走在一起不出一百米，我就会被扑倒铐走。”

“谁要和你一起走了？我这么说吧，”哈斯塔耸耸肩膀，“我要去自由州，希望你也能想法子去。总之我要在自由州的新诊所看到你，不然我就雇个其他年轻人。”

“得了吧，谁能和你在一间房间待满两小时就算见了鬼了。”克鲁利嗤道，他知道哈斯塔话只说了一半。

哈斯塔从鼻腔里哼了一声，果然说了下去：

“我给你指条明路。”他往克鲁利的方向飞了一张名片，“在你藏在家的那个Omega的预产期前一个月联系这个人，他会给你们俩做安排。”哈斯塔说着一瞪眼睛，“你看什么？你以为我不知道你这几个月为什么隔三差五早退，早晨还浑身带着一股奶味来上班？闻，再闻，”克鲁利尴尬地止住了偷偷嗅闻的鼻息，“我是个Omega，你别忘了，你闻不到不代表我闻不到。”

哈斯塔说着低头看了一眼电脑屏幕上的时间。

“下午四点半，你可以滚了。明天也不用来了。”

“你开除我？”

“我倒真考虑过。不，我要歇业了。”哈斯塔翻了个白眼，“今天晚上八点之前没有收走的东西一概当成垃圾处理。”

这天克鲁利到家格外晚。亚茨拉斐尔将一盆意面热了两遍，眼睁睁地看着原本滋润的面条表面干巴巴地结起一层。当克鲁利冲进家门时，亚茨拉斐尔正叹着气，准备将它第三次送进微波炉。

“亚茨！”他把手里的纸箱往地上一掼，大踏步地穿过厨房，牵起亚茨拉斐尔的手。后者被他懵懵懂懂地拉着走出起居室，穿过洗衣房，从后门钻进车库，然后按着头塞进了汽车后座。直到汽车发动，亚茨拉斐尔才终于抽出空问了一句：

“我们去哪儿？”

“世界尽头。”

亚茨拉斐尔从后座探头仔细端详克鲁利的侧脸——克鲁利神情紧绷，是个忍耐到了极点的样子。大概只有亚茨拉斐尔才看得出来这冰面下喜悦的暗涌。他不知道什么事情让克鲁利激动成这样，但至少不是坏事。于是他放松倚上靠背，双手轻轻搭住肚子。

怀孕以来亚茨拉斐尔很少有机会出门。本来乘车出行对现在的他来说差不多是过节一样的好事，但再旺盛的好奇心也耐不住太长的车程。亚茨拉斐尔在后座上先坐再倚最后到彻底躺倒睡着只花了四十分钟。

他是被一阵凉爽的小风吹醒的。亚茨拉斐尔微微欠起身，克鲁利的外套就从他身上滑落下来。一只有力的手搀住了他，让他顺利由坐变站钻出了汽车。亚茨拉斐尔一头埋进克鲁利肩头擦了擦脸，含混地问他：

“我睡了多久？”

“就一会儿，”克鲁利告诉他，“我不想吵醒你。”

“唔，所以，”亚茨拉斐尔终于抬起头环顾四周，发现自己半截小腿都陷在柔软的草叶里，“这是……城郊。海边？你到底开了多远？”

“这里是望海角，旧称世界尽头。”克鲁利对着夕阳西沉的方向遥遥一指。他们站在连绵的缓坡顶上，亚茨拉斐尔顺着克鲁利的手指望去，看见小丘断面确实在西方汇成了一个突出的角，从他们的角度看去，那一角就像挑起了夕阳。在这道缓坡下方正是海岸线，只是从坡顶望去就自动隐去了这高度落差。脚下的草海和远处的海水参差相接，夕阳灼灼，波光碎金，仿佛天空和大地一同在烈火中消融，确实是世界尽头的景象。

“但我想带你看的，是……等等。”克鲁利扳住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，带他转了个半圈。他的手轻轻压在亚茨拉斐尔的肩头，后者察觉到一点微不可觉的颤抖。克鲁利抬起另一只手看表，忽然一捏亚茨拉斐尔的肩颈：

“好，看那儿。”

亚茨拉斐尔于是尽力往远处眺望——终于，一列火车慢慢贴着地平线驶入眼帘。它在亚茨拉斐尔的视野中央停留了一会儿，接着又慢吞吞启程，直到隐没在层叠的丘陵之中。

“那是一辆北下的货运火车，为了新法案的减税福利，这个月起从我们境内借道，途经自由州，去往大陆南端。”克鲁利抬手一指刚才火车停留的地方，“那是它在境内的唯一停靠站。而它停靠的站台，是这片区域的总站，每天上午和下午各有一班车次，由南向北，横穿全境。因此，每个月的今天，两车交会的那两分钟，就是我们去往自由州的通行证。”

亚茨拉斐尔猛地回过头看向克鲁利，重复道：

“我们？”

“我，和你。我们。”

亚茨拉斐尔一时间愣在当场。他刹那间明白了风风火火把自己塞进汽车的克鲁利脸上为何是那副表情——这一刻他有太多疑问和担忧，也太多惊笑嗟叹，欣然怅惘，诸多复杂感受在喉头翻涌，他的面部肌肉必须控制非常得当，才不至于被情绪拉扯得扭曲。

克鲁利看看亚茨拉斐尔，又看看远方列车，孩子一样胜利地咧开嘴，无声地笑起来。他在全然的快乐中捧起亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊，一口亲了下去。

亚茨拉斐尔像溺水者抱住浮木那样攀着克鲁利的脖颈，献上自己的唇舌。克鲁利的舌尖探进他的牙关，浅浅地勾了一下他的舌侧，像是求偶的鱼类邀请雌性前来嬉戏。及至亚茨拉斐尔的舌头被勾引出来，克鲁利便开始绕着这温热湿软的物什打圈嬉戏。两人亲得啧啧有声，亚茨拉斐尔时刻提醒自己注意呼吸，总算没有因为一个吻而缺氧昏厥。

克鲁利抚按着他脸颊的手开始下移。它们顺着颈侧向下摩挲，掠过肩头，拂过腰侧，刚刚沿着套头衫下摆探进去，手指的动作却暂停了。克鲁利从这个难舍难分的湿吻中抽身出来，额头抵着亚茨拉斐尔的额头，他低声笑了一下：

“够不着了。”

是亚茨拉斐尔的孕肚顶着克鲁利的腹部，使克鲁利臂长不够，没法一鼓作气地脱下亚茨拉斐尔的裤子。

亚茨拉斐尔这下也没憋住，他一头扎进克鲁利的肩窝里，肩膀一耸一耸地闷笑一气。克鲁利垂眼看着面前柔软舒展的颈背——腺体未经信息素激发，那一片肌肤没有凸起，是单纯的平滑，只有缀着的一块模糊的月牙形褐瘢昭示着那处私隐。

克鲁利低头吻了上去。他一定是吻对了地方，因为亚茨拉斐尔一下子就不笑了，并且发出小小的抽气声。克鲁利缱绻地舔吮着那块肌肤。他身为Beta无法使它受激凸起，也无法品尝出此处与别处气味的不同，然而他怀里的Omega却浑身打起小颤，脸颊和耳朵肉眼可见地发起了烧。

Omega能感到克鲁利贴着自己的皮肤咧开一个微笑，他模糊听见他问“这样好吗？”，然而分不出心神去回答。这和他以往的任何经历都不同——他袒露那块弱点是等着被伤害，而非被抚慰。他的Alpha只咬过他两次，就足以让他记住那感觉。在情热的支配下他只是一滩啜泣的烂泥，激素的干扰让他分不清疼痛和快感，唯一想要的就是被触摸，被搓揉，被标记，而他甚至无权选择这种“想要”。他从来没有神志清明地让异性贴近过自己，遑论触碰那敏感处了。

然而克鲁利碰了；不仅碰了，还碰得很有道德，很有技巧，让他在浑身过电的酥麻中几乎站不住。

克鲁利眼疾手快地支撑住了向自己软倒的亚茨拉斐尔。他感到浅浅的湿迹在Omega埋首的地方洇开。

他凑近亚茨拉斐尔的耳朵，把诱惑轻轻呵了进去：

“为我站直好吗，亲爱的？你能做到吗？只要站着就好。”他感到亚茨拉斐尔微弱地点了点头，重新恢复了重心，很乖顺地站直了。

克鲁利轻轻一吮他的耳垂以示奖励，接着用双唇沿着下颌滑向颈侧寻找他的动脉，并且一个接一个地印下轻吻。他在那轮廓模糊的锁骨处深深吸了口气——这气味让他想起软扑扑的黄油面包，表面结着零星糖粒，里面包裹着晶莹粘稠的一点奶馅。

他的双乳已经开始趋近饱胀，随着克鲁利嗅闻的深入，那奶香气味也越浓厚。克鲁利知道那里面时常有硬块涨得隐痛，因此把手探进套头衫之后，只在肋侧轻轻抓挠画圈。亚茨拉斐尔连头顶心都酥麻了，但他摇晃了一下，依然努力站直了。

“好孩子。”克鲁利低声喃喃。有一部分的他还记得对方才是年纪更大的那个，但只怪亚茨拉斐尔太过柔顺驯服，倦鸟一样在人手心里蜷成软绵绵的一团，让他不能不冒出这样的哄人话。他虔诚地隔着衣物在亚茨拉斐尔的肚皮上印下一吻，终于彻底跪了下去。

他褪下亚茨拉斐尔的运动裤，从内裤中解放出那根半勃的玩意儿。这是男性Omega们常年受冷落的的生殖器——克鲁利发现它并不像大多数人臆想的那样短小可怜，实际上掂在手里是颇有分量的一托。只不过颜色确实偏于浅淡洁净，克鲁利不知道这是Omega们的共性还是亚茨拉斐尔常年养尊处优的结果。他握住茎身撸动了几下，随即深深一口含了进去。

亚茨拉斐尔细碎的呻吟瞬间拔高了一个调门，双腿不自主地一颤。他的双手一时无处着落，克鲁利嘴上吞吐不停，牵起他的手放在了自己后脑勺。不过他有些高估了亚茨拉斐尔的手臂长度，那双手滑落下来，最后险伶伶地落在了自己肩膀上。

受亚茨拉斐尔圆圆肚皮的阻碍，即使克鲁利主观上可以而且愿意，技术上也无法尽根吞入这根阴茎。因此他只好在唇舌技巧上动动脑筋，譬如用嘴唇包裹住阴茎头，轻轻吮吸造成负压，同时用舌尖用力刮蹭铃口——他不得不保住亚茨拉斐尔的双腿防止他软倒。舔舐到最后，亚茨拉斐尔张着嘴连声音都发不出了，只无声地抽搐着射了精。

这下亚茨拉斐尔终于支持不住，双膝一软跪坐在地。柔滑阴凉的草叶轻轻拂过他露出的皮肤，他抬眼望向与自己相对而跪的克鲁利，正好看到他喉结一滚，把自己的精液全数咽了下去。

亚茨拉斐尔亡羊补牢地用手去捏他的下巴，声音因为刺激还有些发虚：

“别吃啊，”他用拇指蹭掉了对方嘴角的一点粘液，“怎么能吃……”

克鲁利对他张开嘴巴，尖尖的红舌头抬起放下，宣示自己不仅能吃，还全吃了。合上嘴巴，克鲁利适时地打了个喷嚏，引得亚茨拉斐尔也打了一个。仿佛是为了比试什么，克鲁利皱起脸，后仰酝酿了几秒，喷出一个一嚏定音的。两个人于是互相搀扶着站起身，蹒跚着走回汽车里取暖。

夜色降临，亚茨拉斐尔裹着毛毯坐在敞开的后备厢里。克鲁利变魔术般从车座边摸出了一个格纹保温杯，从里面汩汩倒出了热茶。夜空澄澈，无星无云，一轮凸月高悬，月光轻烟一样笼罩在草甸上。

“你要毯子吗？”亚茨拉斐尔询问克鲁利，本能地用目光搜索着后备厢。

克鲁利摇头：“我只带了一条，主要是为你——”

“有了！”亚茨拉斐尔拽住了后备厢深处的毛毯一角，用力一拽。一把吉他随之滑了出来。

克鲁利连“别”都没说得出口，亚茨拉斐尔已经把它拎了起来。克鲁利的手臂讪讪地弯曲在半空，本意是要出手阻止，这时正好顺了亚茨拉斐尔的动作，稀里糊涂地就把吉他接了过来。

“你会弹吗？”

“……会。”

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛一下子发了光。他也不说话，就这么睁圆了眼睛，看看吉他，又看看克鲁利，看过克鲁利，又瞟一眼吉他。

克鲁利认命地打横抱起吉他，往亚茨拉斐尔身边凑：

“过去一点，让我坐坐。”

亚茨拉斐尔快乐地挪动屁股让他坐了。

坐定之后，克鲁利像模像样地拨了拨琴弦，有选择地拧了两个弦钮。调试完毕，他在琴弦上一轮指，低声问亚茨拉斐尔：

“懂德语吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔迟疑地一摇头。

克鲁利弯了弯嘴角：

“很好。”

克鲁利低头找了找把位，随手划了一下琴弦，沙沙地开了口。他清唱了一句，闭着眼沉默了一会儿，才懒洋洋拨动下一组和弦。

在这两秒的沉默之后，克鲁利就不再是克鲁利了。他把词尾的辅音咬得很实，于是有些词句就被他唱出了咬牙切齿的意味。他占了嗓音优势，不太刻意演绎也是天生地低沉磁性，偶尔抬高音调时略带一点沙沙的颗粒感。他显然对歌词深有体会，有些句子让他拧起眉头，而有些句子让他抬起眼皮望向夜空，眼睛里盛进一轮不圆的月亮。他几乎没怎么真弹吉他，只是偶尔想起来似地拨上一指头，然而音符却都在点上，像瓷片落进玉罐一样藏在歌声下柔和铮鸣。

亚茨拉斐尔记住了这句句子，因为唱到末尾，克鲁利把它从那双在月光下鎏金的眼睛里望出来给了他——

Geh’ nicht fort von mir.


End file.
